Final Battle- Death of Gatts
by Natesa
Summary: Lot's of detailed violence. Some graphic descriptions of blood and gore...evil...Please review it ^^;; it is my first bereserk fanfic


The sky was colored red and orange, cloudless, no birds, maybe except for the scavenging eagles and vultures. The surrounding hills turning dark orange as the rising sun colors its brown soil. Gatts, standing tall, his chest plate rising and falling with each breath, looked at the creature standing in front of him. His sword held tightly in his right hand, unsheathed. All around them lay the scattered remains of the dead.  
  
The Hawks had their own kingdom. Gatts had last seen Caska five years ago. Little did he know that she was pregnant. But, he now stood here, standing in front of the creature that had shown him a great display of blood, guts and breaking bones. There is no wind, no more innocent lives. Just Gatts, the creature and the scavengers.  
  
The creature had violet eyes, dull and lifeless. Her hair flowing down past her lower back. She seemed like a normal human, except that there was the unmistakable shape of a tail swinging back and forth behind her.  
  
"Who are you?" Gatts asked, taking in the smell of the blood.  
  
"Someone you'll never find out about." She smirked under her hood and curled her tail around her right thigh. She stood holding her sword that she had stuck into the ground.  
  
"Tell me now." Gatts lifted his sword level with her neck. "Or you're gonna loose your pretty face." She smirked and brushed the blade away from her face like an annoying fly.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
"Take it as whatever you want…just tell me what you want." He lifted the sword to her chest. She glanced down at it and leant on her sword casually.  
  
"Fun…excitement." She held onto the blade, between her thumb and forefingers.  
  
"Go somewhere else, you've had enough fun." Gatts stepped in closer to her and she clicked her tongue.  
  
"Ah…but you seem like fun." She jumped back pulling the sword out of the ground and landed on a dead child. "I'll tell you my name. That way you'll address me better, rather then sticking that thing at me." She curtseyed a bit, "Vaneth Lunar…a demon if you will." Gatts looked at her.  
  
"I can give you no amusement, nor fun, now get out of here…"  
  
"Don't order me around my brave soldier, I don't like being authorized."  
  
"I'm going to say this one last time, get out or I will slay you." He lifted the sword again.  
  
"Oh dear, a threat." Vaneth lifted her sword and stepped of the child. "Try it." Gatts let out a small growl and swung his sword down to her shoulder but he only caught thin air. "Give me all your best." He turned around to find the demoness standing on a corpse. He swung his sword again only to find it connecting with hers. He pulled back and rammed it hard towards her, and yet again caught thin air, and a hard blow to his shoulder, which momentarily made his arm weak. He swung his other arm, twisting his whole body around and when he felt his fist connect with something soft he grinned and thrust the sword at it, only to connect with the other. His grin disappeared.  
  
"You bitch." He growled as he started swinging the sword left to right. Each time he did, it connected with its counter part. He only heard her chuckle as he stopped his swings. He took the small chance and brought his knee up to her chin. He felt something warm trickle down to his hand and looked up to see the demoness bleeding from her lips. She had bitten herself. Gatts grabbed her arm and tripped her down onto the ground.  
  
"Now we're getting started." She smirked and looked up at him, licking the blood from her lips. Gatts saw two small puncture holes in her tongue.  
  
"You wish." He was about to bring his sword down to her throat when he felt something slithering round his left thigh. He glanced down at it and as he did so he was pushed off and the tail unwrapped from him. He rolled over and stood up, turning to face Vaneth. Her hood her fallen off and now he could see her slim, pale face more clearly.  
  
"Come on let's continue with the game." She tugged her whole cloak off and tossed it to her side. "I'm starting to enjoy this game" Gatts lifted his sword over his head and swung it down, only for it to connect with the other sword again. His frustration grew and he swung his sword from the right with all the force he could master. He watched the sword slip out of her hand and smirked, swing the sword again, trying to catch her middle but was surprised to see her smiling, which slowed his swing down.  
  
"What the…" He muttered as he aimed his swing at her chest. He watched as she stepped kicked up at his hand, sending it completely off course.  
  
"Weapons aren't that fun you know…except of course if you want a clean kill." Gatts still held onto the sword. He breathed in deeply. "Oh yeah…did you know that dear girl you…what do you humans call it?" She stepped back and thought. "Ah…made love to." Gatts stopped his next swing midway.  
  
"Caska?"  
  
"Yeah that's the one." She grinned and stepped on a skull, crunching it. "She's pregnant."  
  
"What?" Gatts stared at her in disbelief. "You lie."  
  
"Believe what you want." She lifted her foot off the skull and stepped closer to him. "I was just telling you." Gatts swung his sword again and this time it connected with her abdomen. The small thin line he created seemed to grow as the blood flowed. "Hmm caught me by surprise there." She clutched her middle and glared up at him. "You pay for scarring my body, solider." Vaneth lifted her leg and brought it down on his hand, making him drop the sword. Gatts looked at it in surprise. He clenched his fist and swung it round at her. Her hand only caught it and her knee was rammed into his diaphragm. "Hmm strong with a sword, but lost without it?" Her smirk reappeared as she kicked his knees. "C'mon, show me what a man can do." Gatts swung his arm into her chin and kicked her chest as she staggered back, more from surprise then pain.  
  
"You've crossed the line, bitch" he spat and jumped onto her, slamming her down on top of a couple of corpses. He pinned her down, straddling her waist and punched down at her nose, and felt the soft cartridge break. He went for another punch but only found himself flying through the air and landing on top of a small rock.  
  
"I've crossed the line?" Vaneth snorted and rubbed the blood away from her nose. "You're the one who's fucking crossed the line idiot." She drew her hand back sharply, letting small drops of dark red blood splatter on the rock. Gatts heard a small growl from her throat and for the first time, felt a little fear in his chest. Vaneth slammed into him as he stood up and kicked him in the ribs, breaking a couple.  
  
"Holy…"  
  
"Don't say that around me…bastard." Gatts saw her eyes flicker orange as she wrapped her hands around his neck. He grasped onto her wrists and tried to pull off. "You should learn…never ever hurt a woman's face." Gatts felt her dig her fingernails into his artery.  
  
"If you are a woman." He smirked, ignoring the pain and warm trickle down his throat. Vaneth growled again and slammed her palm into his Adams apple. She felt Gatts grip weaken on her wrist and she chuckled.  
  
"Evil will survive…" She threw back her head and laughed. "As long as there is hate, evil will be there!" She stood up and brushed her self. "Prat…" She sneered and spat down at the dead body of Gatts.  
  
Vaneth floated up into the air slowly, her wings showing no movements. She surveyed the land around her. Dead women, dead children…dead men…and a dead hero. 


End file.
